


Art for Paper Legends 2013 — Little Beast

by bloodsongs



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-05
Updated: 2013-09-05
Packaged: 2017-12-25 17:04:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/955585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodsongs/pseuds/bloodsongs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[FANART] Artwork for <a href="http://night-lyx.livejournal.com/">night_lyx</a>'s Paper Legends fic, <a href="http://night-lyx.livejournal.com/31334.html">Little Beast.</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Art for Paper Legends 2013 — Little Beast

**Author's Note:**

> Phew! First post of many to come. I really enjoyed playing with a slightly markers/watercolour-style with this story, and I hope you enjoy both the writing and the art. 
> 
> **Disclaimer** I own nothing, nor am I affiliated with Merlin BBC or Shine in any way.

“Freya!” he yells up to the tree house.

She comes out of the door and smiles down to him. “Your Majesty.”

It’s a tiny, beautiful thing, with white skin and wings that begin spreading out. It looks up to Kilgharrah first, recognizing him as its kin but it turns and looks at Merlin, bows its little head, and then at Arthur.

It cocks its head at him, confused and wary, but, soon, it lets out a tiny squeak of joy. Without noticing, Arthur has a tear rolling down his cheek. Next to him, Merlin feels the beauty of the moment more and has to wipe the tears on his face with his sleeve.

"Can you show Arthur what I taught you the other day?" Merlin asks.

Mordred nods and his guardians find themselves like they always do — seamlessly and without another word spoken — and arrange themselves until Arthur is sitting up, looking at Mordred, and Merlin's head is on his lap, tilted so he can see him, too. Mordred lifts his hands and recites the spell like it is already familiar on his tongue. He watches as their empty plates levitate off the ground and circle each other, going round and round and round like an endless ride.

“Merlin,” Arthur says. He hopes Merlin can understand it when he says it; he’s squeezing thousands and thousands of years, all his hopes and dreams and worlds, inside two syllables.

“I know,” Merlin says and smiles. _Oh, my king._

He kisses him, presses him close and brings him so much closer to where he should’ve been for lifetimes. The entire world seems to shake from it, a soft, golden glow surrounding all of them like an omen. This time, Arthur knows it’s not just him and Merlin who can see what’s happening.

“What’s going on?” Merlin asks after he pulls away.

“Does it matter?” Arthur says and they both laugh because it really doesn’t. Not now, not yet.

He goes back to kissing Merlin and lets the golden light shroud them. What an odd sight this must be: two young men kissing in the middle of an empty street as they’re bathed in golden light like they’re the gods their people made of them.


End file.
